


If you can Master all Four Elements, you can Make your Girlfriend Cum

by onewsangtaeminho



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewsangtaeminho/pseuds/onewsangtaeminho
Summary: Korra fears she may have waited too long to lose her virginity. Now it's getting uncomfortable making Asami wait.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	If you can Master all Four Elements, you can Make your Girlfriend Cum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I didn't proofread this but what the hell. Enjoy my first f/f porno. Edit: I'm thinking about adding Mako in there for the next chapter. Is that hot or am I ruining it??

Korra mustered up every ounce of humility in her body for the next knock of the door she’d have to do. It was a simple question, really. She raised her hand up to the wood and....

No, no, no, absolutely not. She pulled her arm taut to her side and her cheeks blazed red. She turned around with a sigh and buried her face into her two tanned and callused hands. She was twenty-one damn years old! Far too old to be blushing like a dumb teenager and asking silly questions. She began to tiptoe away when the door pushed open with a start.

“Korra?”

Pema’s small frame peeked out from inside her bedroom. She’d just put Rohan down for a nap and pressed a finger to her lips.

“Let’s talk in the kitchen.”

Korra followed Pema with one arm holding her elbow, eyes downcast. Oh what a mess she always seemed to get herself in. At least it was Pema, the only other woman in the world aside from her own mother that she really felt that maternal love from. Once they reached the kitchen Pema put a kettle of tea onto the stove and made some small talk with Korra. When it reached the desired boil Pema poured two cups and slid one to Korra across the island.

“So, Korra, not that I’m not delighted to see you but… did something specifically bring you here?”

Korra rubbed the back of her head and evaded Pema’s eyes. The ceiling paper was peeling in the corner, but she’d never noticed before.

“Uhh… well… nope! I’m just here checking on my favorite family!”

She chuckled and forced a wide grin. Pema raised an eyebrow but didn’t pry. 

“I see.”

She let silence settle between the two and merely gazed at Korra with vague mistrust.

Korra huffed.

“Fine! You win! But you have to promise to never tell anyone about this!”

Pema broke into half a grin and gestured for Korra to go on.

“So… I’ve been seeing… someone for the last few months and--”

“Asami,” Pema interrupted.

“--You know?”

Pema rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Me, Tenzin, heck even Meelo knows. And he’s quite jealous of you by the way.”

“And you’re all… okay with it?”

“Korra!” Pema slammed her tea cup down onto the table. “Don’t even think of asking that. If you are happy then I am elated for you. No questions asked. Now will you please stop beating around the bush and ask your question?”

Korra let a tinge of a smile ghost along her cheeks. 

“Okay. Well. I know that I’m… 21 and I’ve dated Mako before but… I’m… still a virgin.”

Pema nodded but remained stone-faced. No need for Korra to be preoccupied trying to read her expressions.

“And, well, things are getting serious between Asami and I. I can tell that she wants to… move things to the next step but is being patient for me. But, you know, I barely even know how to do it with a boy, let alone--” she cleared her throat as Pema’s cheeks reddened, “--I guess I just was wondering what to expect?”

Pema inhaled deeply. She truly had never been questioned on how to have lesbian sex and honestly, she didn’t have a clue. Much less anything harboring experience!

“Well,” she was grasping for anything to come to her mind, “I… really don’t... know what you should expect!”

Korra‘s face fell and Pema scrambled for more words, a wrinkle appearing atop her brows.

“It’s just that the only person I’ve ever been with is Tenzin,” Pema chewed on her lip. “I could... tell you about that if you want.”

She grimaced and stuck out her tongue. Tenzin was the last person she wanted to think about when talking about sex and… sexual things. But she really couldn’t talk to her mom or dad about this, she’d just die. 

“Ummm, sure. I guess.”  
Pema could feel the tension in the air. She prayed this wouldn’t be so awkward with Jinora in the long, long, extremely distant, and hopefully nonexistent future. 

“Well. I waited until Tenzin and I’s wedding night. It was truly a magical thing for us to… join together and express our love physically. That’s all it’s really about, Korra! Loving someone so much that you want to give them a part of yourself that no one else can have.”

Korra nodded and leaned her face onto her hands.

“Tell me more. Like, what do you do?”

Pema blushed.

“Now, really, a lady shouldn’t--” she glanced at Korra’s crestfallen face and sighed, “--shouldn’t… uh… be too demure! In bed. Yes. Men… People like confident partners! The most important thing is to communicate! Anything you hate you need to make it clear right away.”

Korra nodded and furrowed her brow. 

“Does Asami know you’re… a virgin?”

Korra pursed her lips.

“Umm… yes? I think so? I mean, she probably has it figured out since I’ve been holding out so damn long.”

“You need to make it crystal clear to her so she knows how to treat you!”

“Alright! Got it! Anything else?”

“Well… I could… tell you what you might expect but… you can’t tell anyone I uttered these words.”

Korra smiled brightly and scooted her chair down towards Pema.

“I wont! I knew you would know!”

Pema began to describe foreplay to Korra and what she imagined was the entirety of lesbian sex. 

“--licking--”

“--sucking--”

“--most importantly, clitoris!”

Tenzin happened upon the kitchen and nearly fainted.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is something bothering you sweetie?” 

Asami reached across the dinner table and gripped Korra’s hand. She taken Korra to the ritziest restaurant money could buy. Only the best for the Future Industry matriarch and her lady.

“No. I was just thinking. By the way, this roasted duck is so good!” Korra gave a haughty chuckle that Asami knew immediately was a coverup.

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” she frowned, wrinkling her nose in that cute way Korra simply adored. 

It didn’t feel great, knowing Korra was hiding something.

“I do know! I feel very connected to you lately. I’m… really glad that we’re together.”

She flashed her a genuine smile this time, the kind that always seemed to melt her to her core. 

“I am too, sweetie.” She entangled her fingers in Korra’s and gave them a squeeze. “Is that all you were thinking?”

Korra bit the inside of her cheek before leaning across the table.

“I want to stay with you tonight.”

Asami blinked.

“You’re always welcome to stay at my home. Is something bothering you at your house?”

Korra rolled her eyes.

“I don’t mean your house. I mean... in your room. Together.”

She blushed and squeezed Korra’s hand tighter. Goodness, she was beginning to think this day would never come!

“Oh! Yes! I would love for you too.”

“Me too. I want to be together. All the way, Asami.”

Asami bit her lip and glanced around to ensure her waiters hadn’t heard. Wouldn't do swell for her image to be sexually boisterous.

“I do too, sweetie,” she whispered, eyes half lidded. “Very bad.”

“But you should know-- I… I never have before.” 

“That’s okay. I can teach you.”

Korra’s blood suddenly ran hot with jealousy. She chose her next words carefully and with nonchalance.

“Oh… so you have?”

“Yes. With 3 people.”

Korra frowned and retracted her hand. Asami chuckled.

“Does that bother you? You know that’s hardly fair.”

“I know it’s not fair but I can’t help but feel... jealous! Can I ask… who?”

Asami sighed.

“Well, the first was a boy named Lee when I was 15. Then, Mako of course. And most recently a woman from my office. She taught me quite a bit. We were a good match, but she moved away to be with family.”

Korra slammed her hands down onto the table and stood, much to Asami’s dismay.

“Well maybe you should go follow her then! Since you were such a great match! Or… or maybe I can go to the police station and get Mako for you!”

Heads turned to glance at the pair.

“Honey,” Asami whispered sweetly but with unwavering authority, “sit.”

She sunk into her seat and sighed.

“Ugh. Sorry. I don’t know why I’m like that. I know that was all in the past and we… we’re the future.”

Asami smiled at her date and nodded, tucking stray hairs behind her own ear.

“I find it flattering how jealous you get, my dear. I just don’t like to be a public spectacle.”

They continued on into their meal before Asami became thoughtful on her girlfriend’s words.

“Oh, Korra. I can’t believe you on this. Never with Mako?”

She blushed into her dessert plate, fumbling a piece of pie around.

“It wasn’t for lack of trying,” Korra mumbled, “I mean there was a lot of making out and groping. We got pretty close honestly. But it was always… Avatar duties or… police work or… Tenzin.”

Asami nodded and swallowed a bite of her tiramisu.

“That might’ve contributed to you guys breaking up! Not that I’m complaining.”

“Can we stop talking about Mako? And the other people?” Korra groaned. “It makes me... irritated. I just want to talk about us.”

Although she was still curious about this other woman Asami had failed to mention, she knew it wouldn’t be conducive to a happy aura. Or to keep herself from flying into a blind rage.

“Of course.”

Asami stood and threw a generous amount of yuans onto the table, prompting Korra to swallow the last bite of her dessert and take her girlfriend’s outstretched hand. She hadn’t always found women attractive. The thought had never crossed her mind until she’d met Korra. Of course, she thought the emotions she'd felt towards Korra was jealousy over Mako. Which it was, in some part. But, another part found herself thinking Korra was too good for Mako anyways. Too pure hearted, too beautiful, too special. Hell, Asami herself didn’t feel great enough to be the Avatar’s lover. 

And then there was Mimi, her former lover. Another stunningly beautiful woman that Asami couldn’t help but admire. Mimi helped her figure herself out in many ways and Asami was starstruck. Sexual involvement with a woman was far beyond what she’d ever imagined was possible.

Being with Korra the last several months was pleasurable in an entirely different way. She had a certain way of filling Asami’s heart and mind with love and contentment. Her smile was contagious and she made Asami laugh endlessly. But no sex. Yet.

They stepped out of Asami’s limousine and walked towards her home, fingertips grazing all the while.

“Mistress Korra,” Asami’s bellboy Chin held the door for them, “shall I tell the driver to wait for you?”

Korra stuttered and went pink in the face.

“I-uh--”

“No,” Asami smirked, “that won’t be necessary tonight. You’re both free to go. Thank you.”

Korra herself simply followed behind her confident partner. She was always awed at how self assured and assertive Asami was. Korra could never. Not after everything she’d been through that’d stripped her clean of her cockiness. She was always unsure of herself and confident as she may be, it certainly had its falters. Korra sighed in her admiration. She’d never felt like this for anyone before, but Asami Sato had her reeling most days. 

Her bedroom door closed behind the pair and revealed the room. Chic fabrics hung around her bed and illuminating sconces filled the space with romantic lighting. To aide them were several candles Asami quickly lit with a match. Beautiful purple and white flowers in crystalline vases sat on her desks. Of course she’d seen Asami’s room before, but mostly in passing. It wasn’t easy to have an all encompassing relationship with an Avatar. Or the lady redesigning the city’s infrastructure.

But the Avatar business was slowing down these days as Republic City entered an era of peace and rebuilding. Now she had the time to give Asami her all and have a somewhat normal relationship. 

Asami sat on the edge of her bed and slid her red jacket off, slipping it over the shoulder of a chair tucked into a bedside desk. She angled her head at the awkward girl standing in her doorway and patted the bed next to her. 

In a flash, Korra was on the bed, but kept her distance. She toyed with her fingers in her lap and chewed on the inside of her cheek. Asami scooted closer to Korra and grabbed her chin, forcing Korra’s eyes on her. She moved in for a familiar kiss and she obliged her, kissing back sweetly and with a learned pressure. 

But she didn’t try to move further like Asami had hoped. She dropped her hand into her own lap and sighed.

“Sweetie, if you’re not ready--”

“I am ready!” Korra blanched. “I just… I don’t know what to do next! I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize! I just want to make sure we’re doing this on your timeline. I can show you... what I want to do to you if you’re really sure.”

Korra slowly nodded and rested her hand on the back of Asami’s neck, pulling her close for another kiss. Asami pushed deeper and Korra moaned into her mouth, feeling a heat creep up the back of her neck. 

Asami leaned Korra back onto the pillows and moved her kiss south, onto Korra’s neck and jaw. Korra twirled her fingers through Asami’s hair and down her spine, sighing at the sucking and biting. A familiar arousal pooled into her stomach. This time it wouldn’t be left unattended.

Asami’s hands slid up the base of Korra’s shirt and rested on her ribs, massaging her gently. 

“Can I take this off?” She broke her lips from Korra’s neck to murmur.

“Yeah,” Korra breathed shakily, leaning forward to allow her shirt to be pulled over her head.

Asami reached around Korra’s chest for the clasps of her bra, waiting for Korra’s nod before undoing it. Her breasts fell free and Asami groaned deep in her throat. 

“You’re so perfect!” Asami whispered, leaning Korra back down. 

Her tanned breasts stood almost perfectly without any help, taut nipples hardening in the cool air. Asami couldn’t help but move her attention there, her hands fondling and lips sucking. She lapped at her nipples until she started moaning. She tossed her head back and sighed.

“Oh wow,” Korra cried. 

She threw one arm over her face to muffle her lewd sounds. 

“You have the most pretty tits I’ve ever seen,” Asami moaned, pinching her nipples and slapping her breasts gently.

“Thanks,” Korra laughed. 

The playful slapping made her thighs tingle with excitement.

“Can I… see yours?”

Asami’s eyes darkened with desire as she sat back and pulled her shirt over her head. Korra sat up onto her elbows to watch. Her dark hair fell behind her pale shoulders and Korra gawked at her beauty. She had on a purple bra that she couldn’t wait to take off. Korra lunged forward and reached for the back.

“Wait, honey, this one is complicated.”

“I don’t care!” Korra whined. 

She ripped the back apart without a care and threw it to the floor. Asami pouted at the ruined lingerie.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Korra promised.

“You’d have to get a job first,” Asami teased.

Korra loomed above Asami and pushed her down.

“I happen to have some very rich--and smoking hot--friends.”

Asami giggled as Korra played with her breasts. A little too rough, like a boy in some ways, but she didn’t mind. Korra put her face between Asami’s ample bosom and pink nipples and licked her all over. Her hands couldn’t stay off of them, pretty, taut, and shining wet. 

“Like this okay baby?” Korra asked, rubbing over her nipples in circles.

It was a little rough but she nodded rapidly. 

“Oh! Yes!”

Korra growled at the sound of Asami’s high moans. Gods, she was so hot! 

“This is the most horny I have ever been!” 

Korra pushed Asami’s breasts up against her face. Asami burst into playful laughter.

“Oh, sweetie. Let me show you more!”

She sat up and trailed her hand from Korra’s neck down to her navel, making her shiver.

“Can we take off your pants, love?”

Korra blushed at the nickname but nodded, undoing her belt and lifting her hips to pull them down. She wore her sexiest undergarments today, which admittedly weren’t very sexy rather than plain and shapeless. They were better than her huge compression shorts, though.

Asami toyed with the band of the cotton panties and waited for Korra to lift her hips up. She pulled them down to her toes and stopped to kiss at her feet, much to Korra’s dismay. 

“That tickles!” Korra kicked slightly.

Asami smiled and tossed her panties to the floor. Korra opened her legs and let Asami examine her pussy, a curly brown mass of hair and shining wet lust. 

“Gorgeous,” Asami sat in awe, sliding her hands up Korra’s thighs.

She rested her hands on her hip bones and gave Korra a sweet kiss, urging her to lay backwards and simply receive.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut, slightly embarrassed for what might come next. Pema described it to her earlier but it made her uncomfortable and self conscious at best. She scrubbed and scrubbed before their date but still felt sheepish. I mean what pleasure could come from that awkward situation? If anything Korra was doing this for Asami but she--

“Ah!” 

Korra yelped when Asami’s lips and tongue found her where she was sensitive and ravished her. She pushed Korra’s legs down and felt them quake.

“Holy shit!” Korra yelled, tossing her head back into the pillow and writhing against her lips.

One hand tangled into Asami’s hair and held her in place.

“Oh, you like that?” Asami smirked.

She pulled back and put two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them.

Korra cringed. She’d tried to finger herself before but always felt awkward and pleasureless. She let Asami press against her opening and push in and…

“Oh… wow…” she moaned.

It felt completely different. Asami was working her body like a master. She worked her insides, making her melt and clench around her fingers. She quickly covered her red face with her hands.

“Oh yes! Yes!”

Asami curled her fingers just so and gently stroked Korra’s insides. She lowered her lips down to Korra’s clit and began sucking and licking again.

She couldn’t take both at once!

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Asami!”

Her back arched against the bed and her legs shook uncontrollably, vibrating and twitching. Her pussy was leaking and the sound of Asami’s fingers fucking her became egregious. It was all so shameful and the greatest pleasure Korra had ever felt.

She was about to cum from her clit the way Asami was sucking. 

“I’m gonna cum right now,” Korra announced, violently shaking. 

Asami didn’t let up the pressure on her clit and maintained her speed. Korra’s torso contracted and rolled, she gasped into the air and came onto Asami’s lips and fingers.

Asami slowed on her clit and her head raised to look at Korra, glazed over and panting.

“Wow,” Korra gasped. “that was… the greatest thing I have ever felt!”

Asami smiled and wiped her lip.

“Well, we’re not done yet lover.”

Korra nodded. 

“Of course. Let me try for you.”

“Later.” Asami promised.

She stood and removed her leggings, letting Korra watch her from behind. When she was down to her thong Korra gasped.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Korra groaned.

Asami was delighted with this side of Korra she’d never seen. What a sexual appetite! What a complimentative nature!

She leaned over as she dropped her panties to the ground and Korra almost melted.

“Oh damn,” she moaned. “Oh, fuck. I’m the luckiest girl alive.”

Asami truly had the nicest body on the planet. Her ass was perfectly round and her pussy was hairless and perfect; Korra hadn’t even considered shaving down there. 

“You are so sweet,” Asami smiled, her naked body fully exposed.

“No, trust me, you are too sweet. You’re smoking! Come here!”

Asami blushed but went back to the bed, sitting in Korra’s lap. Her hands immediately rushed to explore her naked body, settling on squeezing her ass and shaking it. 

“Spread your legs back open honey,” Asami whispered while kissing Korra’s ear. 

Korra obliged and Asami settled her pussy onto hers.

“We’re just gonna rub together for a little bit okay?”

Korra nodded and pulled Asami in for a deep kiss, one hand still fondling her ass.

Asami started gyrating on top of Korra and rubbing together their most sensitive parts.

“A-ah,” Asami moaned, feeling her body come alive with Korra.

Korra rolled up to meet Asami and buckled against her when they met. She gasped at the pressure.

Asami switched positions and moved between Korra’s legs, with one of her legs still slung around Korra. It was easier to rub against one another this way and she sped up, moaning and looking down at Korra. She had a raw expression that made Asami flush.

Korra groaned and reached up to grab at Asami’s tits, rubbing at her nipples and massaging. She had a natural instinct to be aggressive and rolled her hips up into Asami’s, forcing her to cry out. She sort of liked to see Asami cry like that, much to her carnal dismay.  
She continued forcing herself up against Asami’s clit and rubbed hard.

“K-Korra! Stop!”

Asami pushed Korra’s hips down and groaned as she stopped.

“Sorry… too much?”

“It’s okay sweetie. It just hurt a little.”

“Oh. Okay. Let me make it up to you.”

She sat up and pushed Asami down, spreading her legs wide and laying down between them. Pressing her lips against Asami’s clit, she vaguely watched Asami’s reactions to see what she liked. 

“Yes, right there baby,” Asami moaned, her fingers finding her own breasts and toying with them. “Gentle like that.”

Korra licked her slowly for a moment but became bored with Asami’s slow breathing. She’d made Korra scream moments ago! She could manage that.

She licked the same two fingers as Asami had and pushed them into her pussy with little grace.

“Oh!” Asami cried out, glancing down at Korra.

She clenched down on Korra’s fingers, which wasted no time in speeding up and plunging deep within her rapidly.

“Oh! Korra!” Asami cried.

She wasn’t ready and it was slightly stinging, but it was a good type of pain. Her hips started bucking up and Korra laughed with the encouragement.

“Do you like that?” Korra yelled. “Well?”

She sped up and Asami started leaking, crying and moaning. The slapping sounds were lewd and crude, but Korra couldn’t get enough of watching Asami’s legs shake.

She retracted her fingers and watched them shine, licking the arousal from them. She slapped Asami’s clit several times and watched her eyes clench shut.

She shoved her fingers back inside and fucked Asami down into the mattress.

“Korra!” Asami cried, tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

Her back arched and the avatar seemed to never falter in speed or get tired. As she arched, her fingers seemed to hit her just perfectly and she screamed.

“I’m so close! Korra!” Asami moaned, rolling her hips down onto her fingers.

Korra impossibly sped up and watched tears roll down Asami’s cheeks. Was that a good sign? It didn’t seem to matter. She got desperately wet at the sight of Asami, crying, moaning and pink all over. Her hair mussed up and her lipstick smeared.

“Cum for me, Asami!”

And she did cum, screaming and moaning and shaking. Korra’s hands and face were covered with an endless stream of wetness. She wiped her eyes and stared in amazement at the river that soaked the sheets.

Asami gasped for air and tremored.

“Woah! What the heck was that?” Korra gaped, feeling accomplished and oh so experienced.

“You made me cum!” Asami laughed. “Some women do... that when they cum vaginally.”

“You can cum through there too?”

Asami rolled her eyes.

“Give me a moment to calm down and I’ll show you.”

“We’re not done?” Korra queried.

It seemed like a good place to stop. Everyone had reached a successful orgasm.

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m going to fuck you all night sweetie.”

Korra blushed but giggled, lightly punching Asami’s shoulder.

“So was I good?”

“You were… rough! I’ve never felt anything like that before!”

Korra’s nose scrunched up.

“So not good?”

“No it was! I loved it! I’ve never squirted that hard in my life!” Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “But there were times when it was hurting, honestly.”

Korra frowned but mentally started training herself on where she went wrong. She’d mastered all four elements, she could definitely master making her girlfriend cum.

Asami took a few deep breaths before she stood and rolled to the opposite side of the bed, opening a drawer. She pulled out a phallic contraption with what appeared to Korra as a belt.

“...What is that?” Korra frowned.

“It’s… a toy I sort of came up with,” Asami chuckled. “See? It’s shaped like… well, you know. But I can wear it and fuck you properly.” 

“Looks like a torture device,” Korra mumbled, crossing her arms.

“Just give me a chance.” Asami pulled the belt around herself and tightened the straps. “Trust me, you’re going to love it.”

She didn’t really believe that. If she wanted her first time to be with a boy, she would’ve just done that! But she loved to see Asami happy and was obligated to let her test her inventions out. 

“Okay…” 

Asami started rubbing at her still sensitive clit again, making her groan and spread her legs wide. 

“Good girl,” Asami whispered, licking at her fingers to whet her appetite.

She slowly started fingering her again, this time pulling out a bottle of oils to slide in easily. Korra gasped as the cold liquid dripped onto her pussy.

“Can I fuck you now Korra?” Asami asked, rubbing the oil onto her toy as well.

“Y-yes?” Korra was still unsure.

As Asami positioned it against her pussy, she felt immediate regret. It was too big! There was no way to fit all of that inside of her. But she continued to push in and the pressure made Korra wince.

“It hurts!” Korra yelped, throwing a pillow across the room.

“Calm down. It’ll feel better once you get used to it.”

“It’s too big!” Korra huffed.

“This? This is small! Just give me a chance, sweetie.”

She was angry at this massive intrusion inside her spreading her open! She punched the headboard and growled.

Asami pulled all the way back out and pushed in fully.

And again. And again. Until Korra started to feel less pain and gave in to feeling numb. She wasn’t relaxing though. Not even close.

But she kept going. And finally, Korra’s breath started to shake. Her chest rose up and down and her legs spread wider. She took Asami in deeper. She tried to keep from moaning because she didn’t want Asami to win. But she suddenly started hitting her just right and Korra’s hands snapped up to grab at her shoulders.

“Oh,” Korra whispered. 

“Yeah?” Asami sounded smug in Korra’s ear as she nibbled on it, speeding up at Korra’s admission.

“Fuck off,” Korra breathed, tossing her head back.

Asami grabbed Korra by the hips and sat up, watching the toy get wet all over again. She fucked her faster and harder.

“Ah! Fuck! Asami!”

She lifted one of Korra’s legs over her shoulder to angle herself deeper and to have leverage. Her leg was palpitating against her as she fucked her pussy. She reached down to slap Korra’s breasts and watched her moan.

“Oh fuck! Oh yes!” Korra screamed.

She put one arm against the headboard to push herself down against Asami’s dick better and gyrate against it. Asami let Korra’s leg slip down and she leaned forward to fill Korra’s cursing mouth with her tongue. Korra grabbed at her face maniacally, then clawing down her back.

“Do you like the way I’m fucking your pussy?” Asami’s soft eyes and gentle tone made her dirty words sound innocent.

“Yeah!” Korra yelled, scratching at the sheets beside her. “Yes!” 

“I feel… something, baby,” Korra breathed. “I.. I don’t know this!”

“Are you going to cum for me?” Asami tucked a strand of hair behind Korra’s ear.

“I don’t know!” Korra yelled again.

Asami rubbed on Korra’s clit and kept her speed consistent, snapping her dick all the way in with every thrust.

“Oh!”

She arched against the mattress and reached both arms behind her head to grasp at the headboard. 

“Fuck!” She screamed.

Her body shook and roiled against the bed and against Asami, fucking her and rubbing her clit.

“Asami! Ah!”

She tossed and shook so hard a whirlwind of air started swirling around them, lifting her slightly off the bed. The vase of flowers vibrated off the table and shattered. Asami’s candle flames swelled into a large fire before disappearing.

Korra panted as she came down from her orgasm, rubbing the sweat from her forehead and gasping for air.

“Woah!” Asami shrieked. “Now, you could never fake an orgasm.”

“What do you mean?” She gasped.

“Did you not see the huge freaking tornado you just made?”

“What!”

“Yes! And you almost burnt my curtains right off!”

“No way!” Korra shrieked, covering her face in embarrassment.

“It’s okay!” Asami laughed. “I’m glad you liked it!”

Korra peaked through her fingers at her girlfriend and smiled.

“Let me do you,” she pleaded. “Please! I know I can do it!”

Asami suspected she might be in for a world of pain but loosened the straps and let it slip off her hips anyways. She watched Korra struggle to put it on, helping her with loosening the straps.

Asami began to lay on her back before Korra grabbed her and threw her forward.

“Whats that for?” Asami growled.

“Ass up!” Korra yelled back. “I want to fuck you with your ass up.”

Asami blushed but obliged, getting onto all fours and arching her back.

“Ohhoho, I made the right decision,” Korra gleamed, “you’re just too fucking hot.”

She didn’t waste any time, foregoing any foreplay and simply ramming her dick right into Asami. Just like a boy, Asami thought, but since she’d already had an orgasm anyways it was fantastic.

Korra grabbed her by the hips and began rapidly fucking her. Asami buried her face into the sheets, biting it to keep the absolutely dumb noises she was making in. 

She squeezed and slapped Asami’s ass over and over, relishing in its jiggle and how her hand print remained on her skin. 

“Fuck yeah!” Korra grinned. “You’re so sexy!”

“Korra!” Asami cried and moaned under her.

She was keeping an absolutely inhuman pace! But what else could be expected from being fucked by the avatar?

“Do you like it? Do you like my dick baby?”

“Yes!” Asami mewled. “Yes yes yes!”

She’d practically cried all of her mascara off by then, rubbing her face all over the sheets. She knew she must’ve looked crazy but she didn’t care. Korra was too mesmerized with her ass anyways.

“Oh Korra, I’m gonna cum!”

“So fast?” Korra laughed.

Asami groaned, rubbing her face against the sheets.

“Yes! Don’t stop baby!”

Korra fucked her faster and watched her squirt all over herself.

“That’s so hot,” Korra laughed. “I want to make you do it again.”

“What?” Asami cried, still shaking and moaning. “Let’s stop! It’s too sensitive!”

She tried to get up but Korra pushed her head back down.

“No! Just take it more!”

She put her hand between Asami’s shoulder blades to keep her down and kept fucking. Asami started shaking and half heartedly moaning for Korra to stop. Korra wasn’t going to stop until she saw Asami cum all over herself again. 

It didn’t take long.

“Korra! FUCK!”

She sobbed and tremored against her, squirting onto Korra’s hips and her own thighs. Only then did Korra slow her pace.

Asami slumped over once Korra finally pulled out, gasping and shaking and sobbing.

“You were right, that was a brilliant invention,” Korra laughed.

She huffed in reply.

Korra picked Asami’s limp body up and returned her to the correct side of the bed, laying her head on the pillow and rolling the white chiffon blanket atop her nude body.

“Thanks,” Asami smiled weakly. “That was amazing, Korra.”

Korra smiled, twiddling with her fingers as she sat atop the covers. 

“What are you doing?” Asami mused. “Get into bed with me.”

She beamed and joined her in bed, nuzzling close to her lover and inhaling the scent of her skin.


End file.
